


Morning (The View from Heaven Remix)

by deborah_judge



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Series, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth is their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning (The View from Heaven Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Raynidreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams). Log in to view. 



> This is a remix of rirenec's extraordinarily excellent fic [Morning](http://rirenec.livejournal.com/23013.html). I am grateful to her for writing such a gorgeous story and then letting me play with it.  
> hearts_blood suggested [Never Quite Eden](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXeARWM4CRI) by Heather Dale as the soundtrack, and I concur.

When morning is near and the stars begin to fade Kara reaches her mind into the home they share. He always comes to her at the moment before the dawn. The earth is her body, the sun her heat. She pulls a veil over the sky for a few last precious moments of dark.

When they first started meeting she was new to this world, still angry. She learned to send lightning by throwing a cloud, and watched how Leoben shivered in the frozen rain. He lay down in it, took pleasure in it, like he knew it was her. She sent warm mists to soothe him. He stretched out, at peace in what she had become. 

It's a different kind of home that they are making together here. Its walls are the boundaries of their earth and its furniture are the mountains and seas. In the form she's come to prefer she loves him as rain on parched ground. He loves her as sharp wind among her clouds, as the scorching heat that makes summer rain. But there is a preciousness to this as well, to the home they create in their visions, where their bodies feel alive and solid and can touch.

They always meet there before morning. She lets him see her longing for him, lets him bathe in it. There's no reason to hold back, not any more. There once was, but now she's stronger. She can let him see how much she desires him, how much she always has. He lies back to receive her, his face open and trusting. She'd never seen him like this, before. She'd never imagined how beautiful he could be. She presses apart his legs and kneels between them, her hands flat against his chest.

"I've been waiting for you," he says. 

"I know," she answers. She lets her thigh rub against him. 

"I love you," he says immediately. He always says it so quickly. He likes to say it. She likes to hear it. It makes her want to touch him, so she strokes his penis through his clothes. She likes the way it feels, like she likes the fearlessness with which he desires her.

"Of course," she says. In a different lifetime she'd have taken him without hesitation, but she wants to make this last, though the moment before morning light never does. His hands play on her thigh. She remembers how they felt on her neck, and shivers. But she's stronger now, strong enough to accept what he gives her. She kisses him, slow and deep. The slow motion of his lips is intoxicating. It's stronger than any memory.

His tongue is sweet and his mouth is soft and fierce and eager. She scratches his chest while she licks his mouth. It's just a little bit of pain, just to intensify the pleasure. She's hurt him enough already, although she has no doubt that she will hurt him again. His chest is slick with water and sweat, she rips off her shirt and his so she can slide her breasts against him. She grinds down on him and laughs when she elicits a moan. She could do this for hours, for years, and maybe one day they will. In the infinity of time anything can happen. But daybreak is coming, morning is near, she still hungers for him and she wants to make love with him before the dawn. Their clothes are wet, the rain is around them, but it only takes a moment to get their clothes off and to cover him with her body. 

He knows the places inside her, knows all her responses, knows thousands of ways to make her come. But she just wants to be close to him. She grinds down on him, feeling all the sensations of their connection. Nothing separates them, now. She lies down to feel the beat of his heart. He slips one finger between them, stroking her. She comes peacefully, then feels his ecstasy as he flows inside her. 

"I love you," he says. There's no fear in his voice, no hesitation, no anger. "I love you," he says again. She feels his love around her, as real as his arms and his sweat. She kisses his neck and whispers unheard words on his skin. They've always been true.

Morning comes and Kara reaches out her awareness beyond the walls of the room they've made, out to the reaches of their home. Rain will fall on parched earth, giving life and nourishment and love and hope. The wind will blow through the clouds, bringing water and shade and sun, spreading seeds through their world. The scorching heat, mellowed by clouds, will warm their planet and allow life to grow. She's here because it was her destiny. He was always the only one who could see it. When dawn comes, they envelop the world in their embrace.

Manip made by rirenec for this story.


End file.
